With continuous development of electronic technologies and computer technologies, users are able to communicate with each other using instant messaging applications and social communication applications. A user's photos and images may be shared with other users, and a user's emotions may also be shared by words or emoticons with other users. It is desirable to have a method and a computer system for location sharing among users in the network effectively and efficiently, so that these users may be able to find each other quickly.